


Maybe Just A Little More

by aWildLu



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - No Horde, Dare, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Tumblr: Glitra Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWildLu/pseuds/aWildLu
Summary: Princess Glimmer and Princess C'yra are rivals. It's common knowledge.





	Maybe Just A Little More

**Author's Note:**

> Glitra Week 2, here we go!  
Day 1- Rival Princesses

Princess Glimmer and Princess C'yra are rivals. It's common knowledge. If you work at either Castle Brightmoon or Castle Halfmoon, you see them race through the corridors whenever one is visiting the other's kingdom. Of course, that doesn't happen too often, both of them having their royal duties, but when it does, you'll be sure to witness their rivalry.

It's sunny out on the Brightmoon grounds. Summer is in full swing. Some of the guards have ditched their helmets to escape the heat. They don't worry about an attack. After all, Etheria has been at peace for hundreds of years. A group of servants and off-duty guards have gathered at the side of the small training field to watch the princesses spar.

Neither C'yra nor Glimmer pay them any mind. They're used to being watched, especially when they're together.

"Hey, Catra! Why aren't you attacking? Scared I'll beat you?" Glimmer has always been fond of that nickname for her, but C'yra can't blame her. She doesn't exactly use Glimmer's real name a lot of the time either. Why should she? It's way more fun to make, well, fun of her.

"You wish, Sparkles!"

C'yra leaps. In one quick motion, she is on top of the other princess. For a moment, they're rolling on the ground, switching positions continually. Then, in the blink of an eye, Glimmer is no longer below her. C'yra turns sharp but she's blinded by a barrage of glitter to her face. She shrieks and jumps back.

"Unfair!"

"No, it's not! We never established a no magic rule!"

C'yra is still rubbing the glitter from her eyes when Glimmer attacks again. But she's too slow. The magicat is already in the air above her. She tackles Glimmer and they both land face-first in the dirt. They're rolling around again, holding on to each other. A cloud of dust lifts around them and they have to pause their wrestling match, both coughing between laughs.

When the dust settles, they're sprawled on their backs next to each other. As their giggles die down, C'yra sits up. She eyes her rival.

"You up for a dare?"

Glimmer looks up curiously at her. C'yra knows she can't back down from the opportunity.

"Bring it!" There it is, that determined smirk they always try to get out of each other. C'yra can't help but grin back. "But only if you're up for one, too."

Her heart skips a beat. She nods.

Glimmer looks away for a moment, seemingly thinking about an appropriate dare.

(They've been daring each other to the craziest things since they first met years ago. It's not unusual to find one or both of them in the infirmary after one too many dangerous ideas. The medical staff is sure neither of them have any self-preservation instincts.)

It doesn't take long to come up with something good when it's still hot out and they can hear the big waterfall from where they're sitting on the training grounds. Glimmer shoots a mischievous look over her shoulder as she gets up. She holds out her hand for C'yra.

As soon as she grabs it, they're suddenly on the highest part of the waterfall. C'yra almost loses her footing at the sudden change in terrain.

"Can you stop doing that?!" she shrieks.

"No can do!" Glimmer exclaims, her chest puffed out confidently.

They're fifty feet up over a deep lake. C'yra shudders. She has a feeling where this is going and she does not like it one bit. Carefully, she peers over the edge. It probably looks worse than it is, but, living in an underground kingdom, she's just not used to being so high up all the time. The promise of ending up soaked when she doesn't even like having to take showers doesn't make it any better. She swallows hard and looks over at Glimmer, who doesn't seem to think anything could go wrong at all.

"Guess you want me to jump, huh?"

"Yup! I'll be waiting for you at the bottom, see ya!" And with that, she teleports down.

C'yra can barely make out her form, or more accurately, the little pink blob at the edge of the lake. She shudders again, takes a deep breath, and steps forward to jump. She can't let Glimmer win this one. It's crucial to her plan.

In the last second, she hesitates. She wants to go back. She knows there is no way she'll make it down there without complications. But she can't go back now, can't lose. She's about to push off the cliffside to jump. Instead, she slips, loses her grip. Her hands shoot out in front of her to make sure her face doesn't hit the non-existent ground.

She's falling. The ground is getting closer. Her arms come up to cover her face. The ground is still getting closer. Her head is going to explode like a melon. She'll die and her plan won't ever work.

The water looks soft but when she slams into it, it's hard as a rock.

For a while, C'yra sinks like a boulder before her rudimentary swimming skills kick in and she's nearing the surface again. She gasps when she reaches it, gulps down air as if she couldn't breathe for a lifetime. And it feels like it, really.

She hears Glimmer calling her from somewhere on her right, so she turns and slowly paddles over. Wet hair is obscuring her vision but she's fairly sure Glimmer is smiling.

When she finally leaves the lake for good, she collapses on the beach, not caring about the sand now sticking to her fur or the rocks pressing into her spine. Glimmer comes up next to her and pushes her bangs to the side so they can see each other.

"To be honest, I didn't expect you to actually do it," she admits as she sits down.

C'yra pushes up to lean on one elbow. Her hair is gathering the whole beach and her whole back is itching from the sand in her fur. She guesses she looks like some kind of monster from the Whispering Woods.

Glimmer, on the other hand, looks beautiful where she's sitting in the sun like that. Her hair is extra sparkly and her eyes shine like the precious gems embedded in Halfmoons walls. C'yra can't help but stare.

"Your turn, Sparkles, I dare you to...hmm..." She makes a show of it, looking everywhere but at Glimmer. She taps her chin like in deep thought for extra effect. She doesn't have to do this, she knows. She's planned this since they last saw each other.

Glimmer is looking expectantly at her now. C'yra smirks.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Glimmer is taken aback for a moment. Then she rolls her eyes. Slowly, she approaches the magicat's face. C'yra holds her breath in anticipation. In the last moment, Glimmer pulls back and boops her on the nose instead.

"If you wanted to kiss me, you just had to ask, dumbass! You didn't have to jump off a cliff for that," she laughs.

C'yra pouts which just serves to make Glimmer laugh even harder.

"I think, I totally earned it, though." She crosses her arms and looks the other way, just to be as dramatic as possible.

"Ok, you did."

Glimmer pecks her on the cheek so fast, C'yra isn't even sure it really happened but Glimmer is still so close. When she whips her head around to face her, she almost slaps the other princess with her hair. Glimmer has a light blush on her cheeks and C'yra can't hide her dopey smile.

"Do it again?" she asks, like she still can't believe this just happened.

Glimmer laughs and leans in again, this time capturing the other's lips.

They stay locked in each other's arms for a long time after that. When they walk to dinner that night, they're not racing (but they might just be competing over who is better at handholding).

Princess Glimmer and Princess C'yra are rivals. It's common knowledge. But maybe, they're just a little more than that.


End file.
